The 99th Hunger Games: Spirit Palace
by Ellsweetella
Summary: It is the 99th Hunger Games. In chinese, nine is pronounced as "jiu", which means for a long time. Yes. This time, the games will be deeply embedded into the people's heart and mind. *open*
1. Chapter 1

The 99th Hunger Games: Spirit Palace

Head Gamemaker Rubeus leaned back, watching the rabbit scampering away. With a smile, he flung the knife. It glided through the air with ease, piercing the spot on the wall just right above the trembling rabbit. It yelped, scrambling away. Another knife landed just in front of the snow-white rabbit, almost stabbing it.

"Rubeus, it's not polite to play with your food. Look at it. It's so frightened of you," Esmeraude picked up the rabbit and stroke it gently.

"Why are you here?" the man dressed in Ruby red clothes sighed.

"Nothing much. President Beryl is looking for you," the lady with emerald hair purred, sinking her sharp longs nails into the rabbit.

Rubeus glared at Esmeraude, fighting the temptation to break her neck.

"Here's your meal!" Esmeraude dumped the blood red rabbit into the hands of Rubeus. She laughed, skipping out of the room.

Irritating bitch. So what if she was the personal assistant of the President? That did not change the fact that she was annoying.

The rabbit disappeared into smoke, leaving a red necklace behind. Esmeraude did not know that she had just killed an experiment.

* * *

"President Beryl, you called for me?"

"Ah. My beloved head Gamemaker please take a seat," President Beryl crossed her pale slender legs, smoothing her black dress.

Rubeus sat before her, with a small smile on his face.

"How's the arena doing?" she asked, taking a sip of the red liquid.

"It is currently completed. We just need to wait for the DNA of the tributes."

Beryl smiled, "Excellent. I am looking forward to the new arena. I love surprises, remember that. Right, U-sa-gi?"

The blonde avox with two bun twin tails nodded.

" My precious bunny, Usagi. Come here and refill my glass."

Usagi nodded and slit her palm, letting her blood flow into the glass.

"Enough. You may go now, my beloved Rubeus."

He bowed and left, off to find Saphir to check on the latest invention. Failure was not acceptable.

* * *

**Sorry for the short introduction~ This is the new SYOT I am doing. I will not start the reapings until Saturday. A cookie to those who recognize the references. Capitol children are included.**

**Here's the form:**

**Name:**

**Age: **

**Gender:**

**District:**

**Appearance (as detailed as possible):**

**Personality (as detailed as possible):**

**Reaped or volunteered?**

**Reaction/reason:**

**Likes and Dislikes:**

**Greatest fear:**

**Greatest desire:**

**Favourite animal/ Animal that resembles tribute:**

**Strengths:**

**Weakness:**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**History:**

**Career? :**

**Parade outfit:**

**Interview outfit and angle:**

**Willingness to kill and reaction to killing:**

**Arena strategy:**

**Token and meaning:**

**Reaction to being seduced:**

**Anything else? :**

Please submit~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Please submit to this SYOT~ I promise that it will be awesome!**

**Here is the tribute list:**

D1:

M: Aaron Jem

F: Ruby Vertins

D2:

M: Tambre Sol

F: Sadameena Crescent, aged 17

D3:

M: Lepus Telluride

F: Jala Mitali

D4:

M: Daniel "Danny" Cage, aged 15

F: *reserved*

D 5:

M:

F: Zandra Whit

D6:

M: Caster Marks

F:

D7:

M: Ky Trikall

F:

D8:

M: Ray Warus

F: Chiyo Hakuna

D9:

M: Aniki Kaien

F: Sansa Lannister

D10:

M:

F:

D11:

M: Eoin (Owen) Carmichael, aged 14

F: Kyrce Damen

D12:

M: Rowan Tassle

F: Natalie Blunt

Capitol:

M: *reserved*

F: Valkyrie Sinclair


	3. District 1 Reapings

**Tributes: **

**Aaron Jem**

**Ruby Vertins**

Vanity: Mask

_So you make your face a mask, a mask that hides your face, a face that hides your pain, a pain that eats your heart, a heart nobody knows._

_**Aaron Jem**_

I sashayed down the street, my arms wrapped around two sexy Blondes. Their names were Honey an Strawberry. Or something like that. Too many names too remember.

"Hey there sexy," I smirked as a familiar Brunette came walking to me, moving her hips seductively.

"Hey, Aaron," she smiled, kissing me, her fingers trailing down my chest. "Volunteering this year?"

I chuckled, "Of course. Prepared to meet your newest victor!" I brushed my golden hair. The girls giggled, playfully hitting me.

I was perfect. Soft silky golden hair shimmmering under the light that girls would kill to run their fingers through, beautiful bright emerald eyes that could pierce through every girl's heart... Ah... If I were a girl, I would have fallen in love with myself at first sight.

As usual, the girls followed behind me, giggling and daydreaming about me. I smirked. Life was awesome.

A filthy kid came crashing onto the ground. He was covered with soot and dirt from head to toe, trembling and looking at me with those pitiful innocent eyes. Disgusting.

"Please sir, please spare me some food," he practically begged, tugging at my new trousers. I kicked him away, rolling my eyes. How pathetic.

There was one thing I could never stand and it was poverty. Poor people were horrible. They did not deserve to live here. They should just move to the other poorer disgusting districts. Like... District 11 or 12.

Irksome guy.

"Bang! Bang! You're dead!" a peacekeeper laughed, pointing his gun at the boy. The peacekeeper was obviously drunk, swaggering and laughing at nothing.

I frowned, as strange anger coarsed through me. Bang bang you are dead. Sounds so freaking familiar. So freaking sad.

_It was slightly before dawn when I heard laughter, then a blood curling scream. So awfully familiar... Mummy? I jumped out, running out of my house. Three peacekeepers were laughing their guns pointing at my frail gentle mother. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run, I wanted to protect my mother, but I couldn't. I was a coward._

_BANG! The first gun fired. It missed. _

_BANG! The secon gun fired. The bullet dug into the soil next to my quivering mother. Her fear was strangling me, her wide tear filled eyes staring straight at the sky. Her lips moved in a prayer as she tried to run. To escape. The ropes restrained her, eating into her wrists and ankles._

_BANG! I closed my eyes. Wishing, wishing so hard that my mother can escape. I was a coward. Useless. A failure._

_"MARIE!" I heard my father cries. No. NO! _

_I opened my eyes as tears fell. My mother laid there in a pool of blood. It was my fault. All my fault. _

I clenched my fist, forcing myself to turn away.

It was time for the reapings.

It was the day where I will no longer be a failure.

* * *

**Ruby Ventus**

I knew how beautiful I was. Aaron was our district King and I was the Queen. The king and the Queen was supposed to be together, but he wasn't good enough for me. No one was good enough for me.

It was not because he dumped me for other skanks. I was the one who dumped him. Remember that.

I twirled, letting my sliver dress catch the sun rays. It was the latest fashion right from the Capitol. Perfect for me.

I tossed my hair and sashayed to the town hall, just in time for the reapings.

They really shouldn't bother about these things. After all, I was volunteering.

Beware! The newest victor and queen was here! Ruby Ventus, the most beautiful girl on earth.

The pathetic escort started to ramble. Irritating. Did she know that blue hair was so last month? Ew! Look at her dress! Urine yellow! Really, what was wrong with her!

She dipped her fingers into the glass bowl and fished out a slip of paper.

Such a slow poke. "I volunteer as tribute!" I shouted, stepping forward.

"Erm. Sorry miss, this is for the male tribute..." llma said awkwardly. That stupid escort!

I felt my cheeks heat up as I walked away. Laughter burst out from the crowd. Stupid. Stupid.

Diamond, my 101th boyfriend gripped my shoulder, giving me a small smile.

"I volunteer!" the oh-so-familiar voice announced. Aaron walked up the stage with confidence.

"I am Aaron Jem, your future victor." he flashed his famous smile, his blinding white teeth shining.

Argh. That arrogant jerk! I hate him! How dare he throw me away!

I would never forgive him. Never. At least I became prettier and stronger because of him. Hmph.

"now for the ladies!"

"I volunteer!" I growled and shoved the other girls away. Crazy bitches. No one could win me.

"I am Ruby Ventus, your newest victor." i grabbed the microphone away from escort.

"Hey ex. I will have fun killing you. It is amazing how much you changed! From the 200 pounds-"

"Nice to meet you too, fake finnick Odair!" I growled.

His smile dissappeared, glaring at me. I glared back.

I would win and make him pay.

* * *

_I am perfect._

The two tributes smirked.

* * *

**Really short. I am so sorry. I am never good at reapings. I got the quotes from the play Bang Bang You're Dead.**

**I hope the tributes come out ok… **

**Spots still open! **

**Tell me what you think~**


End file.
